english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
David Sobolov
David Sobolov (born October 23, 1964 in Windsor, Ontario) is a Canadian voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avengers Assemble (2014) - Drax (ep22) *Beast Wars: Transformers (1998-1999) - Depthcharge *Disney Sofia the First (2017) - Garish *Extreme Dinosaurs (1997) - Additional Voices *Guardians of the Galaxy (2015-2016) - Drax, Blackjack (ep9), Nova Corpsman#2 (ep6), Sakaaran Crew Member (ep1) *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2014) - Drax (ep30) *Justice League: Action (2017) - Gorilla Grodd (ep25) *Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters (2012-2013) - Tatsurion/'Bob', Brave Giant (ep16), Bronze Arm Tribe Spectator (ep15), Choten Minion (ep45), Coach Harper, Computer (ep26), Computer Voice, Drakon Pilot (ep27), Father (ep21), Gate Guardian (ep11), Guard#1 (ep38), Minion#3 (ep40), Security System (ep37), Truck Driver (ep29) *Legion of Super Heroes (2007) - Lord Reeshlu (ep19), Persuader (ep19) *Mummies Alive! (1997) - Additional Voices *RoboCop: Alpha Commando (1998-1999) - RoboCop *Sabrina: The Animated Series (1999-2000) - Spooky Jar *Spider-Man: Unlimited (1999-2001) - Lord Tyger *Teen Titans (2003) - Cron (ep2) *Transformers: Prime (2012-2013) - Shockwave, Trooper#1 (ep55), Trooper#1 (ep58) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2013-2014) - Chitauri#1 (ep65), Chitauri Leader (ep44), Drax *Young Justice (2012) - Lobo (ep27) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Dragonlance: Dragons of Autumn Twilight (2008) - Verminaard *Monster Mash (2000) - Additional Voices *Transformers Prime Beast Hunters: Predacons Rising (2013) - Shockwave 'Shorts' *Guardians of the Galaxy (2015-2017) - Drax 'TV Specials' *Disney Sofia the First: Forever Royal (2018) - Garish 'Web Animation' *Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Marvel Guardians of the Galaxy: The Thanos Threat (2017) - Drax Anime Voice Work 'Movies' *Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Radio Voice 'OVA - Dubbing' *Key: The Metal Idol (2000) - "D" (eps1-11) Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Alita: Battle Angel (2019) - Centurion *Bumblebee (2018) - Blitzwing *Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016) - Additional Voices *Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018) - Toht Ra *Star Trek: Into Darkness (2013) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Last Jedi (2017) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *Superhero Fight Club 2.0 (2016) - Gorilla Grodd 'TV Series' *DC's Legends of Tomorrow (2017-2018) - Gorilla Grodd *Daredevil (2015) - Stone (ep7) *The Flash (2015-2019) - Gorilla Grodd Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Infinity Blade III (2013) - Additional Voices 'Video Games' *50 Cent: Blood on the Sand (2009) - Enemies *50 Cent: Bulletproof (2005) - Additional Voices *A Star Wars VR Series: Vader Immortal: Episode I (2019) - Black Bishop/Lord Corvax *A Star Wars VR Series: Vader Immortal: Episode II (2019) - Black Bishop/Lord Corvax *A Star Wars VR Series: Vader Immortal: Episode III (2019) - Black Bishop/Lord Corvax *Advent Rising (2005) - Seeker Commander *Age of Empires III: The Asian Dynasties (2007) - Lao Chen *Army of Two: The 40th Day (2010) - Heavy Shotgunner *Army of Two: The Devil's Cartel (2013) - Rios *Brütal Legend (2009) - Bouncers, Druids, Pit Boss, Treeback *Call of Duty (2003) - German Loudspeaker, Additional Voices *Call of Duty: World at War (2008) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts (2008) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (2007) - Lieutenant Vasquez *Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 (2008) - Apocalypse Tank, King Oni *Command & Conquer 3: Kane's Wrath (2008) - MARV *Conan Exiles (2018) - Arcos the Wanderer, Warmaker, Additional Voices *DOTA 2 (2014) - Terrorblade *Diablo III (2012) - Azmodan, Monster Voice Effects *Disney Infinity 2.0 (2014) - Drax *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Shark Tale (2004) - Hammerhead Boss, Sawfish Waiter *Enemy Territory: Quake Wars (2007) - Additional Voices *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *F.E.A.R.: Perseus Mandate (2007) - Nightcrawler Soldier, Additional Voices *Fantastic 4 (2005) - Additional Voices *Fortnite (2019) - Black Knight Garridan *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Halo 4 (2012) - Additional Voices *Halo Wars (2009) - Arbiter Ripa 'Moramee, Additional Voices *Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft (2016) - Prince Malchezaar *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Azmodan *Homeworld (1999) - Pilot Voices *Homeworld: Cataclysm (2000) - Additional Voices *Injustice: Gods Among Us (2013) - Lobo *Injustice 2 (2017) - Dr. Fate *Justice League: Heroes (2006) - Darkseid *Lego DC Super-Villains (2018) - Dr. Fate, Gorilla Grodd, Lobo *Lego Marvel Super Heroes (2013) - Abomination, Drax the Destroyer, Electro *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (2006) - Blackheart, Titannus *Mass Effect 3 (2012) - Dr. Garret Bryson, Additional Voices *Mirror's Edge: Catalyst (2016) - Additional Voices *Predator: Concrete Jungle (2005) - Hunter *Prototype (2009) - Additional Voices *Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Bumble Blast *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Krypt King *Spawn: Armageddon (2003) - Malebolgia *Spider-Man 2: The Game (2004) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Battlefront (2015) - Duros *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2017) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption (2006) - Canderous Assault Tank, Grenadier, Starviper, Vengeance Frigate *Starhawk (2012) - Outcast, Radio Control Operators, Rifters *The Chronicles of Riddick: Escape From Butcher Bay (2004) - Guards *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction (2005) - Additional Voices *The Punisher (2005) - Additional Voices *TimeShift (2007) - Flash Guard, Storm Guard, Warp Guard *Transformers: The Game (2007) - Brawl, Additional Voices *Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception (2011) - Marlowe's Agents *Unreal Tournament III (2007) - Krall *WildStar (2014) - Gloomclaw Vratorg, Mechari Male, Osun Male, Trogun *Wolfenstein: The New Order (2014) - Super Soldiers *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Dantalionax, Krosus 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Aion (2009) - Lord Arbolu *Armored Core: Verdict Day (2013) - CPU Voice, J *Gothic 3 (2006) - Additional Voices *Rogue Galaxy (2007) - Deego Aegis Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (104) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (5) *Years active on this wiki: 1997-2019. Category:Canadian Voice Actors